Rp Guide
How Long Does It Take to Get 800K RP? A rough estimate will be anywhere from 2-4 weeks of dedicated RP farming (if you start from 550k RP). There used to be only three ways you can earn RP: PvP battles, Investments, and Regional Wars. But with the addition of most wanted you can now get RP even faster. As you can now earn RP even during winter if you are good enough. This guide assumes you DON'T use or can't use most wanted. (as It was written BEFORE this came out) Notes on PvP Battles/MCUs: *You regenerate 1 MCU/h, so you have 24 MCU/season basic. *You receive 1 extra MCU every spring. *You receive 3 usable free Attack MCUs every season except winter. (at 9:30, 12:00 and 19:00) *At the end of every Fall, you must use up all your MCUs before Winter starts. At the beginning of every Spring, you must use up all MCUs accumulated during Winter. *PvP battles are limited by your available MCUs for that season (MCU). *RP_PVP = (RP/fight) x MCU Notes on Investments: *Investment cooldown timer is 3h. You may do 8 invests/season maximum. *Each invest gains 20xTC RP. Assume you are Lv100 for a gain of 2000RP/invest. *Assume 3 invests per season. *RP_INV = 6000 RP/season (constant) Notes on Regional Wars: *Assume you are able to join both regional wars per Fall. *RP_RW = 4000 RP/Fall (assumed. ymmv) Other Notes: *You start at 550k RP in Spring with at least 25mcus. *If you assume 800 RP per fight, it will take you roughly 26 days (see table below). *If you assume 1000 RP per fight, it will take you roughly 15 days. *If you assume 1200 RP per fight, it will take you roughly 11 days. *Improving on any of the assumptions will shorten the estimates. Waiting for an RP event will also help. Good luck! Assuming 800 RP gained per fight: Strategies and Advice on Your Way to 800K RP *Get a Partner from another nation and trade attacks. It is no good if all the attacks are one-sided; all the RP will get concentrated in one nation. Feed your partner RP so you gain more when you hit them. *Keep the number of hits roughly balanced between you and your partner. For each hit you deal, you will want to receive a hit so the RP is restored to your partner. *Communication is essential. You will find often that people will try to barge into a session and try to leech RP either off you or your partner. Try to throw off their timing, try to avoid large blocks of hits (i.e., 4 hits one way, then 4 hits another, etc.), inform your partner how many hits to make (so you can hit back immediately), etc. *Take advantage of your strengths/situation. For instance, keep each round short to avoid the chances of intrusion. If say your partner is at the red-purple line, a good setup will be for each of you to hit once in quick succession. He hits you once and goes purple. You see your soldier count go down, immediately switch to attack formation, and return the hit so he goes red and is shielded again. The attack broadcasts typically take 5s to 10s, so there is plenty of time to pull off the round before anyone notices. This is near impossible to interrupt. *Consider whether it makes sense for your partner. If you are receiving 1500RP per hit but your partner is only getting 800RP per hit from you and can be getting better RP elsewhere, what incentive is there for him to trade hits with you? Go boost your own RP before asking. *Not everyone has equal builds. It may be necessary for you to put on weaker heroes or remove equipment so your partner can beat you (without losing too much soldiers). I recommend you put weak/harmless heroes with high HP into a different formation for your partner to attack so you can easily switch between your normal defensive/empty formation and your RP-trading formation. *Consider your forage levels. You need to let your partner kill off a lot of your soldiers so he can get RP. This means forage burn... on both sides. If one side has problems with forage, let the other know. Adjust attack power for your RP-trading formation to minimize forage loss if it is an issue. *Think carefully before progressing to 750k RP. The penalty suddenly jumps by 7000 RP per day, which is a lot to take especially before winter. The best time to make the push will be Spring, but this may not always be possible. *Double invests will speed things up as well, so if you have the spare gold/silver consider doing them. Also consider doing honor invests as well (every 2 hours) at the later stages of RP gain; 200-250 RP doesn't seem much but 4-5 per day can add another 1000 to your total. and may just push you over.